


At Ease

by furidojasutin



Series: x Shades of Freed [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Plug, Dom Freed, Dom/sub, Human Furniture, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Jellal, Vibrators, X Shades of Freed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Perhaps it's a strange way to find comfort, but it works for Jellal.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Freed Justine
Series: x Shades of Freed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... hi lmao!  
> If people like this shit and if I'm actually gonna be able to write more, then this could become a series. It's named 'X Shades of Freed' for more or less obvious reasons, them being that Freed gets paired up with somebody new every time, and with a different kink.
> 
> I once had that idea of a Modern Universe in which Freed and Mirajane work at professional Doms at night. So like... you could either imagine these oneshots in such a setting, or you can make up your own details on to how the pair ups happened. Modern AU, Canon, whatever you like!
> 
> Either... here's Freed and Jellal! I'm not very used to writing Jellal, so every review is very much appreciated! Always, anyway!!

Jellal swallowed at the intensive once-over Freed was giving him. He wasn't only butt-naked now but he had been told to stand in front of a big window, so everyone who passed by would see him. He was standing side-ways, so the strangers could possibly catch a glimpse of both his front and his back.

He knew that it was very unlikely that somebody would actually walk by – the room was located in the back of the entire building, and he didn't think that anybody actually had direct access to the pathway that led by the window. But that fact was in the back of his mind right now. It was an odd but exciting feeling, practically being presented on a silver platter.

“Hmmmm...”

He didn't dare to say a word while Freed was contemplating, not sure whether he was allowed to speak or not. Freed's eyes never left him, he was scanning every single part of his naked and excited body and it was already driving him crazy.

“That should work. Look at me.”

Freed's voice was authoritative and didn't leave any room for complains. Jellal looked up and met Freed's uncovered eye. Maintaining eye-contact, he could easily do that, and it didn't make the situation any less sexy.

“You will stay right here. I'm going to fetch something and then I'll be back.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Him using the title left a tiny smirk on Freed's lips before said man turned and walked away. Jellal heard how his foot steps became quieter and eventually he didn't hear them anymore at all. Now he was just standing here and it filled him with a weird sense of nervousness. Nothing could happen, there was nothing big to deal with. Thus far he was only naked, in front of a window, and he didn't know where Freed had gone to or what he would have to endure.

One thing was sure; he was already hard and he was yearning touch but also more of this play that was messing with his mind.

The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours during Freed's absence. He hadn't asked Freed for much today, but he knew it was going to be satisfying and draining him in a pleasing and comforting way once they were done.

He heard the foot steps again and he dared to turn his head, wanting to see what the other was doing.

Freed was setting down a tray with a cup of coffee, a book... and there was a tube of lube, and one of the bigger butt plugs. He recognized the matching remote and Jellal swallowed again, his cock tingling at the mere imagination of what was to come. Freed drank his coffee without sugar and without milk, he had learned that much during their sessions as well.

When the other man spotted him, his eyebrows drew together in a glare. “Did I allow you to move?” He snapped and Jellal groaned, quickly looking straight ahead again in obedience.

“That's right, I didn't.”

Jellal felt the excitement grow in his gut when he heard Freed approach until the man was standing in front of him again, on eye-level. All the items he had fetched were clamped under one of his arms, and the cup of steaming coffee was in his right hand. Jellal frowned but didn't question it, knowing Freed was gonna tell him what he had in mind.

“You will hold this for me.” Freed handed him the cup of coffee first, the scent invading his senses. It smelled good, freshly brewed. Then Freed handed him the book. “Arms straight. Be careful not to let these drop, especially the cup of coffee. I don't imagine it would be comfortable getting the hot liquid on your bare skin.”

It almost sounded like a threat and Jellal's cock twitched at that. He stretched out his arms and he already knew that they were gonna end up burning if he had to maintain this position for a longer time. His muscles were pretty fit but that stuff would make anybody's arms burn sooner or later.

Freed was gonna make sure that it was sooner rather than later.

Suddenly he felt a firm touch on his ass and a moan spilled from his lips. He quickly bit his lower lip to keep another such pathetic sound from slipping out, so there was only a quiet sound in the back of his throat when Freed grabbed his ass and kneaded his cheeks.

He felt his mouth close to his ear, his breath hitting his skin and there was a very low sound that he barely registered. Before he could wonder what this sound was, Freed was already explaining and the sound of his voice so close to him was so erotic.

“You will behave and take whatever I give you, isn't that right?”

Jellal's breath shuddered, and his body followed him as he felt the tip of Freed's lubed finger rub between his ass cheeks.

“That's right.”

He managed to keep his deep voice steady, and the answer was to Freed's satisfaction.

“You will hold my coffee and my book for me until I need them. You will stand here in front of the window until I need you somewhere else. And you will do it wearing this butt plug until I say that it was long enough.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

Freed pushed the first finger inside and Jellal's muscles squeezed around the sudden pressure. A weak gasp fell out into the air and once he had adjusted to the first light pressure, his body automatically bend towards it, craving more intrusion. He almost forgot not to move too much and it became harder to stand completely still when a second finger joined the first. He bit down a soft curse as Freed stretched him open with his fingers, at first slowly and then a bit harsher.

Apparently though Freed decided that it was enough already and removed his fingers from his ass. Jellal exhaled at the loss, the cup of coffee shivering softly in his grip.

“I'm going to insert the plug now. You know what to do,” Freed instructed with a firm undertone and Jellal knew he was allowed to nod.

This was all for pleasure and it was truly Jellal who decided when it was enough, or when something didn't work out. He would just have to say something and Freed would stop.

But this was good. This was very good, and the next part was even better. With the end of the lubed up silicone plug rubbing between his cheeks, Freed was just coaxing another sound out of him. This was what he wanted to hear, Jellal was very aware, and slowly but surely he was losing more control and began to care less about any shameful sound or action that Freed could get out of him.

“ _Hahh_!” His back arched slightly and he squeezed his eyes shut when Freed finally pushed the big butt plug inside of him. It stretched him much further than Freed's two fingers had and Jellal's lips felt awfully dry now. His muscles adjusted to the pressure and the slight pain that had come with the wide intrusion. Quickly, all that was left was a feel of being filled up wonderfully. Pre cum was dripping from his hard dick and he heard Freed hum with satisfaction.

His arms were still holding up, but he didn't know what to focus on more. His body was torn as well. The arms that would begin to burn as he had to stand still, or the plug filling up his ass?

Freed wasn't as close as he had been a moment before. His voiced sounded further away again and he didn't feel his warm breath against his skin anymore.

“Turn towards me, Jellal.”

He saw him out of the corner of his eyes. For a moment Jellal hesitated.

“Just turn. And do it _now_ , I don't have all day for you and your pathetic needs.”

Freed didn't spit out the words but they still felt like needles. A strangely fulfilling feel of humiliation.

But he was turning now, presenting his filled ass to the window, feeling how the plug moved slightly inside him. It made him bite down another groan and he made an effort not to lower his arms in any way, knowing that it wouldn't be satisfying Freed. He had to be good.

“Good.”

Freed eyed him again, maybe purposefully letting his gaze rest on his fully hardened cock for longer than needed. Jellal's face felt hot, his entire body did, but he tried to distract himself by looking Freed over as well, cautiously. In contrast to him Freed was fully dressed; he was wearing a red dress shirt combined with black pants and boots. His hair was tied at the end to a low pony tail and his gaze was attentive and strict.

No thought could distract him from the here and now, though. Freed was getting closer again but this time he only stole the book out of his grip carefully and retreated to the armchair that was located across the room.

“You're allowed to drop the other arm.”

And so Jellal did. He would have preferred to give away the cup of coffee, but he had expected as much. It was relieving to be allowed to drop one arm again either way.

He was here to serve Freed, Freed was using him for his needs. And in turn, it pleased Jellal as well.

Quietly, he watched how Freed sat down on the armchair in a smooth movement and opened up the book. His gaze swerved to the remote still resting on the tray that remained untouched for now. Part of him was relieved about that fact but the other really was eager to have Freed use that remote.

It was silent then. Not a single sound could be heard in the large room. Jellal kept standing where he was with his backside facing the window, the cup of coffee in his hand and the butt plug sitting snugly in his ass. God, it felt so good to be filled. How good would it feel when Freed used the remote?

The other man was seemingly reading, flipping to the next page in a quicker than average pace. His eyes flew over the letters and Jellal could only watch him, quiet, obedient, still. It was making his stomach churn with bottled up excitement, nervousness, tension. What would be next? Was he just going to stay here for the rest of the time?

But then Freed looked up and gestured towards him with his hand. “I'm craving coffee. Bring it here.”

Jellal blinked, realizing that he would have to actually move now. The realization flared up in his eyes, apparently, because the edges of Freed's mouth curved enough to let a small smirk appear again.

It disappeared as soon as it was there, though, and the sudden sound of Freed's cold voice cut him like a knife again. “What are you waiting for?”

His blue brows twitched and then he swallowed, making sure that his arm was steady, before he began to walk towards him. The plug moving with each of his motions was making his breath hitch for a moment, the pleasure of it only staying inside him already amazing, and he couldn't hold the next groan.

Freed didn't say anything, just watched him with predatory hawk-eyes, until Jellal had reached him. He took the cup of coffee out of his hold and took a few sips before placing the half-empty cup on the tray. The remote was still untouched.

Jellal wanted to move more, wanted to get as much out of the toy as possible. Any touch was enough, he just craved more of it. Anywhere.

“Now I want you on your knees.”

He looked at Freed who was manspreading on the armchair now, looking up at him.

“I want to put my feet up while I'm reading, so you're going to be my footrest. And you're going to be quiet, is that clear?”

“Yes, Si-” Jellal cut himself off, realizing that he was probably meant to be quiet already. He was going to serve Freed as a footrest and furniture didn't speak. That was the whole deal. Feeling more excitement in his gut that spread straight to his flaring cock, he took a small breath before he began to kneel.

The movement and the different position made the big plug feel different; better, more intense, curving right into him. His body shuddered at the pressure and the feel itself, his mouth open in a soundless moan. Some strands of blue hair were sticking to his forehead, minimally sweaty from the tense situations. This was really getting him going.

There was a slight sting of pain when suddenly Freed put the heels of his boots on his back, slightly digging them into his skin before just resting his booted feet on his back. Jellal's breathing increased slightly at the whole situation.

He was naked, wearing a butt plug, his cock was hard and untouched and he was serving his dominant as a footrest. All power he actually held was stripped off of him. No physical strength he had was important now. He was completely bared, humiliated, objectified.

Jellal dared to move just slightly, barely wiggling his bottom, to test out how the plug would feel but what he was getting out of it was even more intense.

His jaw slacked and his muscles tensed when vibrations rocked him, made his body shudder. He didn't dare to look up but he knew what was happening. It was over quickly and when it stopped, he let free a held back moan.

Freed must have noticed him moving, or that's what he had initially thought at least. He didn't get an explanation or a warning. It was just silence again while Freed was reading and he was holding out his position with Freed's feet resting on his back.

His thoughts were spinning in that silence. It was driving him crazy. For how long would he have to remain in this position? What would follow? When would he get his sweet release? Was he going to get his release at all, or would Freed deny him?

There were so many questions but Jellal had firmly decided that he was going to last and that he wanted to be as good as possible. He could do this.

The silence didn't only make him intensely aware of his thoughts, but also of his needy, dripping cock and the curved butt plug.

He had no idea how many minutes had passed by the time he was starting to become restless. It was more difficult to maintain the position, Freed's boots felt heavier with any passing second. More drops of sweat were covering his forehead. More intrusive and sexy thoughts had churned his inward fire and the humiliation of the situation had gotten the chance to really plant itself in his mind.

His body was shuddering and Jellal gritted his teeth, closing his eyes, craving more and wanting this to end at the same time. Good gods. He was actually getting impatient, too, and it wasn't easy to make him impatient at all. But he knew very well that patience was one of the keys he needed.

And then Freed moved.

The weight of his feet were off Jellal's back and he exhaled, head dropped and staring at the floor. He had no idea that Freed was eyeing him again, his beautiful footrest, and how his body was trembling slightly.

“I think that's enough,” Freed thought aloud and nudged Jellal's bare side with the tip of his right boot. “Get back on your feet and stand still.”

Jellal wasn't sure for how long he had been on all fours but when he moved too fast he released a louder groan, muscles tensing for a moment. More precum was dripping from his hard length as he shifted and stood, legs quivering slightly. He had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't get less intense, but more intense instead and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep standing straight.

Freed remained in his seated position as he offered him the book he had been reading.

No, it wasn't an offer. It was an _order_.

Jellal wondered for a second but he took the book without asking any questions.

“What do you think you're supposed to do for me, Jellal?” Freed asked with a sardonic smile. His hands were folded and so were his legs. Jellal was pretty sure that he hadn't just imagined the big bulge in Freed's pants, he must have gotten turned on as well.

And he knew he was far from being stupid; he was a pretty smart man. Nevertheless he did truly feel dumb and clueless when responding to the other man's question. “Hold it for you, Sir?”

Freed actually chuckled slightly at that. “No, not this time.” There was a devious glint in his eyes, one that made Jellal feel as though he had really something coming for him, and his throat felt dry as he listened. “I want you to read out loud for me. Let me see how steady you can keep your voice. Let me see how long you can last still.”

Instant realization happened next and Jellal's eyes widened just barely. He shouldn't be surprised, it was a fairly legit order and he could do this. It was just that he himself wasn't sure just how long he was still able to last... Especially not when he knew what trick Freed was intending to connect to his order, especially not when he saw the remote in Freed's hand.

He had probably been speechless for a moment too long because Freed was giving him a harsh look. “Start now, and don't you dare to stop until I say so.”

His task was clear, so Jellal began to read out loud. He tried to put all his focus on the words he was saying, on their pronunciation, their sound and all while being pierced by Freed's eyes.

And the vibrating butt plug in his ass.

At first he had just flinched when the vibrations had started to chase through him. It was the same level it had been on when Freed first put it on all of a sudden. But it wasn't just staying on the same level now. With every page Jellal read, Freed upped the intensity of the vibrations.

The other man had leaned forward a bit, watching him intently. His finger danced along the remote and Jellal tried not to glimpse at the controlling option and Freed's sneaky fingers every now and then. His voice was still steady but it was getting less strong. He kept on reading.

The next level of vibrations buzzed through him and he moaned, his prostate getting targeted more and more. The plug bent inside him was practically massaging his inside with its vibrations now and there was the first hitch in his voice, the first break, the first interruption.

Freed's eyes were glinting as he watched, never looking away.

Jellal felt his gaze on him, burning. His cock was throbbing and his throat felt dryer and dryer.

“He kept running, trying desperately to escape his fate. His feet carried him towards a- _hahh_ \--” Another moan followed and the book was trembling slightly in his hands. He felt the orgasm build up hard now, all the bottled up lust threatening to spill over at once.

He felt full and tense and his voice didn't want to listen to him anymore when yet another level of vibrations crashed down on him.

When he looked at Freed he thought to see his hand on the bulge in his pants but before he could be sure he squeezed his eyes shut with the next rattling wave of pleasure. It was immense now, Jellal felt like he wouldn't be able to bear it any longer.

“Hmm, already giving in? Try to read some more for me, won't you?”

He was sure now that there was an amused, a sadistic hint in Freed's voice and Jellal looked at him, his lips parting but no proper words coming out. “- towards a-- ahh... hahh... _Oh_!”

He realized he couldn't do this any longer. This was where he would have to surrender to his own body... to the _pleasure_! The vibrations were stronger and faster than he ever remembered them being and it was driving him absolutely insane now. He was squirming were he stood, his legs might as well have given in already, his body was on fire. He was holding onto the book for dear life now and no longer for reading. His mouth hung open in shameless moans and Freed had stood up and he almost dreaded his creeping movements.

There really was no need to now, though.

Freed came to stand behind him. He had left behind the remote on the armchair, so he would remain on the current level. But for how long?

And finally, yes mercifully, there was the other man's breath against his ear again. A blessed whisper, one that made Jellal feel all kinds of things at the same time, conflicted and wonderful and ready.

“You've been _very good_ , Jellal.”

His body was shaking and a shameless series of moans spilled from his lips as he came. He felt Freed's hands on his hips, firm to steady him, and Jellal wasn't sure if Freed had initially planned to reach around him to touch his needy cock, but it had well worked without it.

Cum was spilling on the floor, _his cum_ , and his unrestrained sounds of pleasure became more breathless and slightly higher-pitched as the orgasm had reached its peak. It must have been a quick and intense moment, but to him it felt dragged out and long and so absolutely perfect.

He was sweating and trembling by the time he was done but he couldn't find any rest yet, not with the plug still buzzing in his ass and stimulating his overly sensitive nerves. _Oh god_.

“Very good,” came the anew praise from Freed, again low and almost comforting in its tone. “I will let go and get the remote now.”

It was a fair heads-up now because Jellal didn't think his legs had ever felt so wobbly before, and now he felt the slight strain in his muscled arms as well. But he nodded, breathless and with a whimper he could be ashamed for later. His nerves were just overstimulated now and it was torture and explosive pleasure at the same time to still have the vibrations rippling through his body, massaging his prostate.

Freed moved now though, went to grab the remote and with a single click the vibrations stopped at once.

Jellal exhaled hard. It was as though he could only breathe again properly now, as though he had held his breath for the entire time. He felt absolutely spent now and it would be a few moments until the comforting feeling of the aftermath would kick in. This was it, right? This was their session?

He wasn't sure he could take more right away.

The other man looked him over; Freed must enjoy his dishevelled state. He didn't lose a word about the mess Jellal had made on the floor and just silently stole the book from Jellal's quivering hands. He did it with caution and then gave a calm instruction for him to support himself on the armchair while he would remove the butt plug. Slowly and carefully.

There was silence, except for Jellal's panting. It was calming down gradually but there was still a lot to process from this experience. It was Freed who broke the silence after all.

“You truly did very well,” he began and Jellal couldn't lie, the anew praise was balm for his soul. “Was this to your liking? Stay still, I'll pull out the plug now. Tell me if it hurts.”

He was granted another moment of silence. When Freed began to remove the sex toy from his ass he had to inhale and exhale deeply but Freed was an expert, was careful and considerate and attentive to Jellal's reactions while doing so. There was a slight, bearable amount of pain. Nothing he didn't know and nothing he wasn't able to handle.

And while it had felt absolutely incredible to be filled up with the big toy, it was also relaxing to have it removed now, after he had climaxed hard and was ready to just lie down somewhere.

There was some awkwardness he experienced now that he could focus on it entirely and his cheeks felt heated, but once Freed had removed the toy entirely and Jellal felt like he was able to form proper sentences again, he nodded. “It was. I... enjoyed it.” He truly did. It had taken some time for him to approach Freed with this kink of his and he cleared his throat with the sense of awkwardness now, but... it had been enjoyable. Very much so.

“If so, I'm glad I could fulfill your needs.”

By the time Jellal looked up, Freed had dropped the used toy on the tray next to the remote. The other man wore a satisfied smile and his uncovered eye had lost that stern touch to it. It was like he could just flip a switch and hop from one mood into a whole different one.

This really was what he needed, though. Some calm, and perhaps some tea.

And as they had been together before...

“I will get myself another cup of coffee. Would you like some tea yourself?” Freed asked as he proceeded to get out some tissues, probably to clean up the mess. “You can just sit down and stay for however long you like, dress up again whenever you like. Everything in your own pace.”

Jellal got distracted by the tissues for a moment but then he blinked once, realizing how great it sounded to sit down right now, and a faint, exhausted smile showed on his face. “That sounds like a very good idea, thank you.”

Freed nodded and dropped the tissues on the tray. He offered Jellal one as well and picked up the tray. “Very well. I won't be gone for long and I will bring your clothes while I'm at it,” he reassured and watched how Jellal seated himself in the armchair Freed had been sitting in before.

“Thank you, Freed.”

Said man just gave him another nod, along with a faint smile himself, before going to leave the room and Jellal found himself sinking into the comfortable armchair, calming down and replaying the previous scenes in his mind.

He felt at ease again.

**Author's Note:**

> Two friends also helped me come up with kinks Jellal would enjoy, one of them being the Human Furtniture kink that @icemakestars (here) / @gaymirajane (on tumblr) suggested and the Praise kink that @danya-is-an-idiot (on tumblr) suggested. Go visit their A03/Tumblr page while you're at it guys!!!


End file.
